ihoggyfandomcom-20200213-history
Gareth Taylor
"You're not as bad as everybody makes out, even though I think a job in the Ministry would be the only thing in the world you could ever bring yourself to commit to. Ha-ha, whoops." - Alaska Saltzman on Gary. Gareth Anthony Taylor (b. 1st April) is a half-blood wizard, the only son of Georgina Lafayette and Gerald Taylor and twin to Charlotte Taylor. He is regarded as quite certainly one of the most controversial Head of Department of the MLE in recent times. Though this was the case it did not dampen the praise he received about his term, as it has been quoted to be one of the better ones in the 21st century. Head of the growing Taylor family, Gary has become an employee in almost any Ministry department, whether it being in the Wizengamot, the Magical Law Enforcement, or St Mungos. Currently, he is an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries; headed by Anya von Klem. Previously, he was an Ambassador to the International Confederation of Wizards, sworn in by the current Supreme Mugwump, Anastasia Romanova. Biography If you told Gary that by the age of fourty he would have achieved his dream of becoming Head of the MLE and become somewhat known in the magical community, he would have grinned and wondered if you wanted to hear him say it again. That's the type of person Gary was growing up, ambitious, and confident; with some calling it arrogant and cocky. He was born into a family of little magical prowess or major magical affluence; a lot of it was muggle made by his mother Georgina, so he knew he had to make it himself. His ambition, smooth talking and strong willed personality allowed him to flourish throughout his school years, right up until the present day. Above all, not including family of which he refers to as equal importance as himself, Gary has an undying loyalty to the Ministry of Magic, for it was the very governmental organisation that allowed him a different path in life, from the dark direction he was heading. James Sullivan, his partner in crime through his teenage years and long time friend, is quoted to be the man who brought Gary out of the clutches of dark wizardry, for he was the one who encouraged him to pursue a career in the Ministry. While pursuing a life of prosperity, Gary has had many lady friends and it has given him the reputation of a player and/or ladies man, though as he has matured he's tried to lose such a stigma, with a few marriages that, like many of his relationships, have died very quickly. Gary is cheeky, charming and rugged around the edges, and it is his flaws that make him the man he is today. Though those flaws would not suggest that Gary would indeed pursue the careers he has in his lifetime. He was sorted into Slytherin in Hogwarts, which in itself suggests anything but to do with the Ministry, but as of recently the house has definitely seen an increase in prosperous snakes, and Gary was one of those fortunate students. He was far from a perfect student and was infact expelled from Hogwarts in his last year, which suggests a life of crime and/or isolation. However, as mentioned previous Gary's life took a turn for the better and the story of his path to a prosperous life is a remarkable and once in a million situation. As a result of his strong-willed personality and extraordinary leadership skills, Gary pursued a position in which he would do the best with his personality traits. Enacting justice is what he does best, and his time as an Officer, Auror, Head Auror and eventually heading the Department only clarifies this. Acting as an Ambassador to the International Confederation of Wizards only solidifies his strong interest in furthering a safe and cohesive society. Physical Appearance